


沙雕新闻

by lovethorki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethorki/pseuds/lovethorki
Summary: 一个沙雕新闻，最后有短小的车。





	沙雕新闻

我胡汉三又回来啦！沙雕女孩在线写沙雕文学！

主锤基，盾冬提及，现代au

这是一个像平常一样的清晨，纽约的阳光洒进落地窗，照醒了床上的两个人。黑发的年轻男人把头埋在身旁金发伴侣的胸肌里。“唔......好困......以后不许再搞到那么晚了！”金发大个子哼哼了两声：“Loki......乖，让我抱一会儿......”黑发绿眸的男人一口就咬了上去：“Thor Odinson！给我起床上班了！堂堂Asgard的老总！居然懒床！”蓝眼睛不情不愿的睁开，看向了绿眼睛：“早安亲爱的。”Loki顿时哑火。该死的，他这是犯规！他恶狠狠的想着，一边揉着酸痛的后腰下床穿衣服。  
在Thor洗完脸刷完牙急匆匆的坐到桌子前面的时候，Loki把已经做好的三明治放在了他面前，附带一杯已经热好的牛奶。“我记得这几天你们公司有个项目？”嗯了一声，Thor抹了抹嘴。“快结束了，今天再和对方核对一下就可以了。”Loki看了看Thor眼底下的疲惫，无声的叹了口气。Thor这几天忙着商业合作，搞得Loki天天晚上也休息不好。大晚上的回来，用可怜巴巴的眼神瞅着他，不好拒绝，然后被总裁先生搞到半夜一两点是常态。总裁先生好像把在工作上的所有压力都用在了操他这一件事上，Loki也不明白Thor为什么这么性致勃勃。他又不会怀孕。暗暗的腹诽了这一切之后，Loki把自己的早餐吃完，穿上了上班的西装，准备去出版社敲定小说的出版。等他忙完今天，他也能好好休息一会儿了。  
Thor等着送他去出版社之后才会去上班。Loki在坐进副驾驶座的时候想着。今天他想给Thor一个惊喜。  
到了约顿海姆出版社门口，Loki给了Thor一个吻，心里已经盘算好了怎么给他惊喜。他已经定好了蛋糕，就等今天Thor回家了。或许今天晚上Thor还能见到一个不一样的他？年轻男人的脸上红了一下。  
他从出版社出来，走到了订蛋糕的蛋糕店。店主Bucky Barnes见他来了，拿出了定好的蛋糕。“祝你有一个美好的夜晚~”坏笑着的Bucky把蛋糕递了过去。“说真的Loki，你真的很贤惠。”“你信不信我告诉Steve，警官先生应该会很乐意。”Loki脸不红心不跳的予以反击。  
他回到家的时候，家里还是走的时候的样子，就是......怎么觉得家里有其他人的样子？Loki凭借小说家的直觉觉出不对：他走之前明明把家里收拾干净的，现在感觉是有人进来了之后又仓皇的离开。  
Loki背后的汗毛瞬间就立了起来。该死的，他应该怎么办。他轻轻地把蛋糕放在桌子上，把门打开，出门就给Steve打了电话。  
当Steve带着人冲进Thor家并打开衣柜的时候，Loki只想一刀捅死Thor。  
Thor坐在衣柜里，满脸都是震惊：“LLLLLoki？”  
开玩笑，堂堂Asgard老总竟然因为不想上班而在爱人上班之后躲在衣柜里？！Steve忍着笑，借着来这儿办案的借口去了甜品店找自己的恋人了。

Loki坐在沙发上，Thor小心翼翼的坐在他旁边，想要凑过去解释。“Loki......”“别和我说话！”Loki脸阴得仿佛能下雨。太丢人了，这件事肯定会被Steve和Bucky笑上一个月。“Thor Odinson。”  
“你最好给我解释清楚这是为什么。”  
“堂堂Asgard总裁，不去上班？？？”  
“今天晚上的蛋糕你就别想吃了！！！”

 

 

彩蛋:  
当天晚上Loki在浴室洗澡的时候，Thor偷偷摸摸的开了门。“Loki......”  
“Thor Odinson！唔！你干什么......你放开......”Loki从来没有这么痛恨过头顶的水流。水从头顶冲下来，弄得他眼睛都睁不开。而眼睛上的看不见让他身体上的感觉更加强烈。Thor的手指慢慢地从脊柱下移，在Loki敏感的腰部停留了一会。  
Loki觉得自己整个人都要被水蒸发了。那种熟悉的酥麻一点一点随着燥热感蔓延了上来。Thor低沉的声音就响在他的耳边：“Loki......”  
该死的。Loki昏昏沉沉的想。这个男人是怎么做到将一个人的名字叫到如此让人动心的？单单就是叫名字就让他从体内升起一种想要让Thor把他贯穿的欲望。他不得不承认，Thor就是他的春药，是他的罪恶之源。  
他现在就想放纵自己，不管他现在是不是在和Thor生气。Loki Laufeyson从来不委屈自己。他反手抱住了Thor的精壮的肩膀，放任自己在Thor的挑逗之下吟哦出声。  
等到他被抱到床上去的时候，他已经浑身都没有了力气。他像是一滩水化在了Thor身上。Thor把他放到床上，吻住了他的嘴唇。“Loki......”Loki的名字含混的化开在两个人黏连的嘴唇里。  
Loki在Thor的顶弄里觉得自己到了毁灭的边缘，在这次情事里，Thor就是他的神，浮沉起落，他只为他疯狂。  
“Just for you.”


End file.
